For You Are Mine
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are supposed to be broken up, right? So why does being together feel so right? Maybe there's still something between them.


Just your standard Klaine make out before the Wemma wedding nothing too shocking

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot of the church and Blaine cut the engine, looking over at Kurt. "Well, we're extremely early." Kurt rolled his eyes because Blaine's tone was implying that it was Kurt's fault that they were early. But, like he'd told Blaine, you can be late to everything except for a wedding. "What do you want to do until everyone else shows up?"

"Let's just sit here and talk. We haven't really talked in a while," Kurt suggested, thinking that maybe this was the perfect chance to tell Blaine what he'd been putting off for three weeks.

Blaine leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, talking sounds great. So… what's going on in the Big Apple?" He smiled at Kurt and the sight was just so beautiful that he almost backed out again, but mentally berated himself, knowing this was something he needed to do.

"Well, actually, I kind of met someone. His name is Adam and it's nothing too serious, but… yeah, I just thought I should tell you."

"That's great, Kurt," Blaine said and one look at his face told Kurt that he meant it, which was kind of strange in Kurt's opinion. He had expected some sort of sadness or jealousy or _something_. "I just want you to be happy because when you're happy you smile. And you're so beautiful when you smile."

Well, fuck.

Kurt took a moment, trying to process his racing thoughts into comprehensible words, eventually saying, "I don't regret it, you know."

"Regret what?" Blaine asked, turning his head to look at Kurt.

"You and me. Us. Even with what happened, you made me the happiest that I have ever been and I'll never forget any of it." Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. "I probably shouldn't be saying this for, like, a million different reasons, but I love you, Blaine. And I always will."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied thickly, quickly suggesting they turn on the radio. Kurt agreed, mainly to try to diffuse some of the heavy tension that had settled around them, and Blaine switched it on to what sounded like an oldies station. "Oh, sorry," Blaine apologized, reaching out to change it. "My mom borrowed my car and…"

"Wait, keep it here," Kurt said as an unfamiliar song faded into one he knew all too well.

"Why… Oh."

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

"You know," Kurt mused. "You never did tell me what it was about this song that made you realize you wanted to be with me." He lazily allowed his fingers to twine with Blaine's, the fact that they slotted together so perfectly was not lost on him. This felt so utterly _right _to Kurt, being with Blaine, even if it shouldn't because he still hadn't fully forgiven him.

"I don't really know," Blaine admitted. "Something inside me just clicked and I thought 'This is what I've been missing.'" He tightened his grip and Kurt's hand and Kurt returned the pressure, figuring that if he was going to do this, he might as well do it right. "I wasn't lying when I said I've been looking for you forever. You – you're just… _wow_. You're amazing and you're beautiful and I know that what I did to you might make this hard to believe, but you're my everything. You have no idea how much I hate myself." Blaine was openly crying now and Kurt couldn't stand it so he reached over the center console and gathered Blaine in a tight hug, murmuring that it was okay. "It's not okay," Blaine muttered into Kurt's neck. "It's never going to be okay."

"Yes, it is," Kurt replied earnestly, running a soothing hand up and down Blaine's back. "You want to know how I know?" Blaine lifted his head, his red-rimmed eyes questioning. Kurt wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks and said, "Because no matter what, we'll always have each other and I know for a fact that we're unstoppable when we're together." Then, knowing he was completely insane and that this was a hundred different kinds of wrong, he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Blaine's.

Blaine froze under the pressure, then pulled back and said, "Wait, what about Adam?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't care about him the way I care about you. Believe it or not, you're still my everything, too." Blaine smiled widely, which caused Kurt to smile, and this time they both leaned in, kissing and laughing, almost as if nothing had ever changed between them.

Through this, Kurt heard the Frank Sinatra song that had come after Blackbird change into what he thought was a very appropriate song for the moment.

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

"I've missed you so much," Blaine whispered, pressing his mouth to the side of Kurt's neck. The words tickled against his skin and he laughed, pulling Blaine's mouth back up to him.

"I've missed you, too. Even when I was cursing your name, I still missed you," Kurt confessed between feather light kisses.

Eventually, Kurt's neck and back started to hurt with the strain of leaning over the center console, so he tugged on Blaine until he tumbled into his lap, straddling him. "Well, hello, there," Blaine flirted, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and tangled his hands in the hair on the back of his hands. Kurt's own hands settled on Blaine's hips, fingers stroking gently. "I never thought I'd get to do this again," Blaine admitted softly, pressing his forehead to Kurt's.

"Me either," Kurt answered, kissing Blaine's nose. Then he dragged his lips over to Blaine's ear and did the craziest thing that he'd done all day, whispered, "I want you so bad right now." Blaine gasped and Kurt took the opportunity to pull Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, causing Blaine to moan deeply.

Soon jackets were shed, ties undone, and shirts unbuttoned. Blaine was sucking on Kurt's collarbone as his hands reached down and started to undo Kurt's belt. Kurt knew that he should stop this – that this isn't something one did with their ex who cheated on them – but it felt so _good _that he couldn't even formulate words.

Just as Blaine's hand started to slip into his pants, there was a sharp rap on the window, causing Blaine to jolt upwards and smack his head. Simultaneously caring for Blaine and turning to see who interrupted them, he saw Mercedes standing there, a knowing smile on her face. He rolled down the window and pointedly asked, "Yes?"

"You guys are gonna be late for the wedding if you don't get your butts inside, like, five minutes ago." She smiled that smile again and walked away with a little wave.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kurt cursed, searching for the clothes he'd discarded as best he could with Blaine still in his lap. Blaine sensed that Kurt was freaking out and opened the door, climbing off of Kurt and standing in the parking lot, shivering in the brisk February air. Kurt eventually located all of their clothes and threw Blaine's jacket and tie at him, pulling his own on. "My hair's probably a mess," he groaned, knowing what happened to his hair after making out with Blaine (_"But it's so _soft. _ I _have_ to touch it._)

"Babe – er, Kurt," Blaine corrected himself quickly while Kurt blushed. "You look fine. Well, actually, you look pretty damn gorgeous." Kurt blushed deeper and ducked his head. He accepted Blaine's hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the car and onto his feet. "Wait, hang on." Blaine reached out and straightened Kurt's bowtie, his hand resting a little too long over Kurt's heart. "There. Perfect."

"Yes, you are," Kurt said without thinking and now it was Blaine's turn to blush. They started walking towards the church and Kurt linked their hands together, having given up any pretenses that they were just friends anymore.

"Kurt? Can I ask you a question? Like, a serious one?" Kurt nodded because of course Blaine could. They told each other everything. "What are we? I mean, I was fine with being just friends but, after that, I don't think I can. So, like, where do we stand?"

Kurt thought about it for a long moment, then the Etta James song he'd heard back in the car came back to him and he leaned in close, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, softly singing:

_Here we are in Heaven  
For you are mine  
At last_

* * *

__So uh yeah that's about it :)

Review!


End file.
